


Trapped

by Fangirl_In_Progress



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Romance, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_In_Progress/pseuds/Fangirl_In_Progress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is imstructed to go to a newly discovered energon mine. He has been told to watch over the vehicons but there's an accident, Starscream is trapped amd he thinks he'll never escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story. Me and my boyfriend are trying to think of some idea for our story The Demons That Chase Me. Any ideas are welcome.  
> But heres a one I worked on with my faves. Enjoy!

Starscream was annoyed, it could've been anyone. Why was it him that had to go down o a mine and play 'baby sitter' to a bunch of vehicons. As he strmed down the corridors towards the flight deck, every vehicon he passed stoped and stared at the 'clearly angry second in command.

At one point a vehicon didn't see Starscream and accidentally bumped into him. Starscream snapped and shouted at the cowering vehicon. 

"Commander Starscream is everything okay?" Knockout peeked his helm out of the med bay door when he heard Starscreams shouts. Starscream glanced over at the CMO but continued to walk.

"Does it look like I'm okay!" Starscream shouted at Knockout as he stormed past.

* * *

Starscream slowed down as he walked onto the flight deck. He watched as the clouds floated by. It was coming to the midday of earth when Starscream set off to the mine. He would pull off twists and turns in the sky, trying to make the experience more enjoyable. 

When he transformed and landed on the ground it caused a small dust cloud to form. He looked at the outside of the mine. It looked spacious from the outside but Starscream knew that on the inside it was tight and constricted. 

 **'I hate small spaces'** Starscream thought to himself as he slowly walked into the mine. Everything was pretty much silent but when he walked deeper into the mine, the sounds of machinery and vehicons chatting could be heard.

When he stood watching over the vehicons, none of them noticed that they were being watched. Every vehicon looked over to Starscream when he punched the wall creating a loud noise.

"Commander Starscream" one of the vehicons came over to Starscream. 

Starscream simply scowled at the vehicon. The vehicon shifted nervously under Starscreams glare. He bowed and walked away to back to what he was doing.

* * *

It was approaching the end of the earth day and Starscream was about to turn and walk back to the entrance to the mine. But he stopped when a bright flash of light lit up the entire mine. Every vehicon began to shout to one another but the shouting was soon covered up by the sounds of large rocks crashing into the ground.

Starscream froze in shock when he realised what was happening. The mine was collapsing. Everyone began to run towards the exit of the mine but they all stopped when the exit blocked up. All the vehicons ran back to the main area but Starscream ran a different way. He didn't know why he went in the small cave but he screamed  when the exit blocked up. 

He was all alone in a dark cave that he couldn't leave. He could hear all the pained screams from the vehicons that were getting crushed from the collapsing mine.

* * *

Starscream tried to shout to any of the survivors and he tried to comm anyone that was onboard the Nemesis. But everything failed. Starscream tried to move the rocks that were blocking his exit, but when he moved one large rock the roof of the cave crumbled. He screeched when a large rock pinned him down to the floor by his wing.

"HELP ME!" Starscream shouted for help one last time. Luckily this time he was heard.

"Commander Starscream, I'll be back with help" a vehicon shouted to Starscream.

Starscream sighed in relief. He was going to get help. But now he was truly all alone. He looked around the dark room, it was so dark he couldn't see the walls. But he was sure they were closing in on him, it felt like they were going to crush him. His intakes began to become short and fast.

"I.can't.please.someone.i.need.help" Starscream whispered to himself between intakes. He offlined his optics and lay his helm down on the floor.

* * *

On board the Nemesis

The surviving vehicon arrived on the Nemesis. As he briskly walked down the corridor towards the bridge, many of the vehicons watched as the badly beaten and dust covered vehicon walked past.

"Lord Megatron there's a problem" the vehicon quickly went over to Megatron when he entered the bridge.

"What!?" Megatron turned amd snarled at the vehicon. But he looked shooked when he saw the condition of the vehicon. He was covered in dust and small scratches amd dents.

"The mine its collapsed" The vehicon soumded frantic.

"Okay" Megatron glared down at the vehicon. 

"Commander Starscreams trapped" the vehicon looked up at Megatron. 

Megatron looked down at the vehicon in shock. He quickly pushed past the vehicon and ran towards the exit. He sprinted down the corridors towards the flight deck. Every vehicon pushed themselves againt the walls as Megatron ran past.

Megatron transformed and blasted down towards the ground. 

* * *

When Megatron transformed he saw that the dust was still settling. He approached the 'what was an entrance' to the mine. He quickly started to move the rocks from out of the way. It wasn't long till he managed to enter the mine.

He cautiously walked in, hoping not to cause any damage. He quickly walked down to the main mining area. But he froze in shock when he saw crushed vehicons. There was energon everywhere. Even though they were drones, he hoped that they died as painless as possible. 

"Starscream!" Megatron shouted his name, but there was no reply. He started to walk towards the exit but he stopped when he heard a noise.

"Starscream!" Megatron called his name again. But there was still no reply.

He stood in silence, waiting for a sign that Starscream was still alive. 

"Megatron!"

Megatron could tell that Starscream was shouting, but the sound was muffled.  He was stuck some where. Megatron began to search the area, trying to find where the shouts were coming from. He was by a large collection of fallen rocks when he heard Starscreams voice again.

"Megatron!" Starscream shouted to him again. This time it was louder, Megatron could easily hear where it was coming from. He carefully began to move the rocks out of the way. But he stopped when a large area began to fall. He moved a smaller rock out of the way, he was relieved to see Starscream. 

He frantically began to kick away the rocks from the floor. He managed to remove all the rocks but he was now stuck holding the large rock above him.

* * *

Starscream looked up at Megatron with teary optics. He reached out but hissed in pain. His wing was crushed under a boulder, every time he moved it would cause a sharp pain to shoot through his frame.

"It hurts, i'm stuck" Starscream wiped a tear from under his optics as he looked up at Megatron. 

"I know, I know. Just stay calm" Megatron began to move the large rock that he was supporting , but he had to stop as it caused sharp pieces of rock to fall on Starscream. One piece of rock fell and pierced Starscreams shoulder plate. He screamed in pain as he tried to remove the rock, but it was stuck in his shoulder it wouldn't budge.

Megatron couldn't do anything but watch as his partner screamed in agony. Megatron looked around for anything that he could use to support the boulder. He began to slowly move and he picked up a wedge shaped rock. He placed it under the boulder.

"It won't hold for long" Megatron quickly got to Starscreams side, he began to move the boulder that was crushing his wing. Starscream winced in pain as the boulder was removed from off of his wing.

Megatron was about to pick him up but he stopped when he saw the sharp piece of rock Imbedded in his shoulder. He gently placed his servo around the rock. He quickly pulled out the rock from Starscreams shoulder.

Starscream screamed in pain. Energon gushed from the wound.

Megatron quickly picked up Starcream and got out of the cave. They were now in the main mining area, Megatron turned and could see the exit. As he walked towards the exit he glanced down at the sleeping seeker in his arms.

"You're safe now, I've got you"

 

 

 


End file.
